


Cards Against Humanity

by WetSammyWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Drinking Games, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6179981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WetSammyWinchester/pseuds/WetSammyWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little whisky, some wildly inappropriate humor plus a pushy big brother equals Winchester game night for Sam and Cara’s date. AU where Sam and Dean are EMTs and Cara Roberts is the local ER doctor. </p><p>Game night prompt for 30 First Dates with Sam Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cards Against Humanity

"Dude, the answer to everything is not dildos and demonic possession," Sam said, rolling his eyes as his brother gleefully collected the black and white cards from the center of the table.

Cara let out a snort behind her whisky glass. Losers had to take shots of Dean's Fireball Whisky after each hand of Cards Against Humanity. Game night started civilly enough with a round of Trivial Pursuit but according to Dean, that took too long and didn't provide enough opportunity to get Sam shit-faced and embarrassed in front of his date.

Cara Roberts knew both of the Winchesters from the ER where she was the supervising physician and they were the most popular pair of EMTs that Portland General had ever seen.

Everyone knew the story of the two brothers, who lost their mom when they were young and their firefighter dad when he died on the job a few years ago. With that kind of tragic backstory and those good looks, everyone on the hospital staff either wanted to mother them or sleep with them.

Looking across the table at Sam Winchester, Cara had no desire to mother him. She wanted to climb that boy like a tree.

They met during Cara's first week on the job and her second week in Portland when the brothers brought two little boys into the ER with smoke inhalation. She immediately butted heads with Dean, who was busy issuing orders and charming her staff, before she noticed his bigger little brother standing quietly a step behind. Sam gave her a nod and a half smile before turning to follow Dean when they left.

The next day she saw Sam again, standing outside the ICU corridor, obviously no longer on duty since he was dressed in a simple grey t-shirt and jeans, instead of the blue uniforms the EMTs wore. She couldn't help but watch as this huge man tried to melt into the background, politely staying out of everyone's way while checking on the status of the two kids brought in the night before. 

She offered to give him an update on the kids' condition over coffee in the cafeteria, and they sat and talked for hours about the stress of their jobs, the best donut shops in town and whether anyone should read Chekhov for fun. The memory of Sam's big hands nervously playing with that tiny paper coffee cup made her smile.

"What’s got you smiling?" Sam interrupted her thoughts, his cheeks flushed with alcohol, lips still shiny from that last shot of whisky.

She licked the cinnamon flavor off her own lips and stood up. "Just thinking maybe we could use some food with all this booze. Help me out, Sam?" She wiggled her eyebrows at him as she moved into the kitchen.

"Don't think that you're getting out of this game that easily," Dean protested over his shoulder at them but was easily distracted by Amy, one of the emergency dispatchers, who was whispering something in his ear that made Dean grin like the Cheshire cat.

Moving to a new town provided a good distraction after Cara's failed first marriage last year. After all that mess, she put up a wall between herself and any chance of another relationship. And not just any wall but the Great Wall of Cara. Sure, she dated guys but never took them up on the offer of a second date.

When Sam invited her to join them for family game night, her first thought was hell no. Of course, once he turned those soft hazel eyes on her, she was unable to refuse him. Now, two hours into an evening of horribly embarrassing and wildly inappropriate jokes, Cara couldn't imagine saying no to Sam Winchester about anything.

As she reached for another bag of Doritos sitting on the counter, a much larger hand grabbed hers from behind and Sam's tall body pressed up against her back. Resting his chin on her shoulder and spreading his hands across her hips, she felt heat rise up, flushing her face. She was a tall woman in her own right and had dated her share of big guys, but this blanket of warmth that enveloped her was something else entirely. She let her head drop back and rest against his chest, feeling safe and protected like a child's doll nestled in the cage of his arms.

Feeling safe with someone like this and letting them inside was how you opened yourself up for a world of hurt, she reminded herself. There was no way she was going to let Sam crack the Great Wall of Cara.

She spun within the circle of his arms to face him - well, to face his broad chest anyways - and placed her hands on his biceps, taking the opportunity to rub up and down the muscle under his shirt sleeves.

Sam glanced over his shoulder at where his brother and Amy sat at the table, wrapped up in each other for the moment, before he hugged Cara to his chest and walked her backwards into the darkness of the kitchen pantry. As they bumped against the pantry wall, both of them laughed before kissing more deeply, exploring each other in that tiny dark space. The smell of cheap cinnamon whisky on their lips mixed with the scent of flour and sugar and vanilla in the pantry, filling her head with thoughts of home and love and her mother’s Sunday morning cinnamon rolls.

Sam released her and cupped her face between his large hands. "I can't believe you came with me tonight."

"And I can't believe you made me play that game with your brother. I must really like you, despite your family," Cara deflected and tried to turn away.

"Do you? Really like me?" Sam said, turning her head gently back to face him. The uncertainty in his voice tore at her heart because how could anyone not love this man? No, no, wait. Not love. Attraction and like. She really liked Sam a lot. Definitely not love. Get a grip, Cara told herself, this is only your second date with the guy.

She grabbed the back of Sam's neck and pulled him down to her level, capturing his lips, feeling loose and warm, their soft tongues licking away the remaining taste of Fireball so that now all she could taste was Sam underneath it all. She felt ready to float away with only her hand on his neck as anchor.

Sam made a noise of need in the back of his throat that seemed so loud in that tight dark space. As he pulled her closer towards him, his broad back whacked the pantry shelf behind them and she heard something big and soft smack the ground.

"Oh shit," Sam giggled and hit the light switch. A 10-pound bag of flour from the pantry shelf laid open on the floor and white dust swirled between them like some frantic domestic fairy dust. Sam's pant leg had taken the worst hit but a geyser of it had sprayed up the right side of his face, settling onto his long eyelashes and the curls of his brown hair. He shook his head like a giant golden retriever, sending white dust to coat the front of Cara's shirt.

"Hey, what the hell did you two do to my pantry? I just cleaned in there today." Dean stood in the doorway, disgruntled and annoyed.

Sam glowered back at his brother with an annoyed look of his own and shut the pantry door on his face.

As they started to kiss again, Cara thought, well, it's too late now. This may only be her second date with Sam but that wall was already coming down.


End file.
